Reine de McKinley
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Hey (: Voici un petit OS sur un personnage de la série Glee. Une de mes préférée quin'est pas assez développée à mon goût. A little reviews ?


OS :

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, un sourire fier sur le visage. Son uniforme de Cheerleader lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle serrait contre sa poitrine un classeur argenté où était marqué au feutre noir "Go Cheerios." Ses cheveux dorées étaient regroupés en une parfaite queue de cheval. Son regard bleu azur se promena à l'horizon, cherchant le petit-ami de la jeune fille. En l'apercevant son regard qui était si joyeux devint noir et froid comme de la pierre. Il était avec elle. Cette petite brune, looseuse à la voix d'or du Glee Club. L'adolescente se retourna vers un membre de l'équipe des Titans. Elle lui fît un doux sourire et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça et partit quelques instants. La jeune blonde reporta alors son attention sur son ami et son ennemie. Un sourire méchant vint se former sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle tendit ensuite la main et le joueur de tout à l'heure lui donna un Slushie. La Cheerleader lui donna ensuite son classeur pour qu'il le tienne et lui intima de venir. D'un pas sûr, elle se dirigea vers les deux personnes. Baissant la main, elle jeta violemment la boisson froide au visage de la jeune brune. Celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée. Les élèves qui assistèrent à la scène éclatèrent d'un rire gras, applaudissant la belle Cheerios. Fière d'elle, l'adolescente croisa les bras, attendant une répartie. Son petit-ami était bouche-bée, il baissa la tête. Sans rien faire de plus,la jeune blonde se retourna vivement, faisant voltiger ses boucles dorées. La foule se sépara en deux pour que leur Reine puisse passer. Car, oui la jeune fille était la fille a plus populaire de McKinley, tout le monde la respectait, l'enviait. C'était la Capitaine des Cheerleaders et elle avait énormément d'amis aussi aimé qu'elle. Contre toute attente, la voix de son "aimé" se fît entendre.

"Kitty, excuse-toi."

La dénommée Kitty se retourna, affichant une moue. Elle s'avança vers Jake, Elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds, tournant son visage vers son oreile et chuchota, assez fort pour que la Marley pleine de sucre entende :

"Jamais."

"Dans ce cas-là, nous deux, c'est terminé."

Dès cet instant le sourire de la belle s'effaça. Tout semblait ralentir autour d'elle. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Rester forte. Il fallait rester forte. Kitty releva alors le menton, fixant Jake. Tous les élèves semblaient retenir leur souffle devant ce spectacle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quand elle était encore au collège elle avait une très bonne amie qui elle était au lycée. C'était le genre de fille parfaite. Présidente du club d'abstinence, capitaine des Cheerios et petite amie du Quaterback. C'était Quinn Fabray. Celle-ci l'avait en quelque sorte "formée." Elle avait apprit à Kitty à être odieuse avec les loseurs, à avoir une répartie cinglante, à être populaire. Et du jour au lendemain, Quinn n'avait plus donné de nouvelle. Kitty n'avait connu la raison que deux ans plus tard, c'est à dire en début d'année. Quinn était tombée enceinte et n'avait pas voulu le dire à sa protégée. Maintenant Kitty était devenue la Quinn des débuts. Mais elle se promit de ne jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs de son ancien modèle. Non, Kitty ne serait jamais une pâle copie de Quinn Fabray, elle serait bien plus méchante. Quinn l'avait abandonnée et ce sentiment faisait mal à Kitty, mais désormais elle utilisait cela comme arme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune Kitty avait complètement oubliée qu'elle était toujours face à Jake, qui l'a regardait curieusement. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais la jeune fille détestais montrer ses sentiments.

"Kitty ? Ça va ?"

Reprenant ses esprits, la Cheerios lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh, tu viens juste de rompre avec moi, à part ça a vie est belle !"

Elle le regarda un instant et se dirigea calmement vers les toilettes des filles. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle renvoya d'une voix froide les quelques personnes qui était dedans. Kitty se paca devant le miroir et se regarda quelque seconde.

Enfin, elle éclata en sanglot.

FIN.

Bon c'était court :3

J'espère que cela vous a plus (:


End file.
